My Life With My Wife
by Chaseheck12
Summary: My name is Cody Martin. I am going to tell you my life with my wife, Bailey Pickett. I have loved her ever since I found out she was a girl. This is my life with my wife. ON HIATUS
1. THE INTRODUCTION AND THE WEDDING

My Life with my Wife

Summary: My name is Cody Martin. I am going to tell you my life with my wife, Bailey Pickett. I have loved her ever since I found out she was a girl. This is my life with my wife.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett in marriage". I looked over at my mom. She smiled at me. She mouthed, _Good job, Cody._

_Thank you_, I mouthed back_. _

"In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." I looked at my brother Zack, and smiled at him.

_Are you sure? _Zack mouthed.

_YES!_

Zack laughed softly. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home. Do you, Bailey Pickett, take this lovely man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Cody Martin, take this lovely girl to be your wife?"

"I absolutely do." Bailey giggled at Cody's comment.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Cody leaned in, as did Bailey, and kissed each other softly on the lips. Everyone clapped. As they released the kiss, they both thought at the same time, _I married the right person. _As they cut the cake and popped a peice into each other's mouths, they smiled at each other, mouth full of cake. They decided to smile at each other AFTER they were done chewing. Everyone started to begin having a good time. Zack walked up to Bailey and Cody as they were kissing for a very long time, so you could say they were making out in front of a bunch of people. Zack coughed to interrupt them. They looked up from their kissing.

"Way to go, man." Zack said to Cody as they pounded fists.

"Thanks. Somehow I knew I would marry some girl that lived in Kettlecorn, Kansas that was beautiful." Cody said loud enough for Bailey to hear. She giggled. He smiled and winked at her.

"I am sorry, but could I interrupt your gross romance for just a sec?" Cody looked at Zack like he was an ass.

"Sure. What?"

"Mom wants to congratulate you and Bailey. Come over here." Cody and Bailey walked over to where Carey Martin was sitting. She was talking to Mrs. Pickett, laughing.

"Mom." Cody tapped Carey on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"My baby boy! I'm so proud of you! And to think, I would've thought at this moment that you would still be single lying in your bed, crying because you weren't married!" Bailey laughed, thinking what she would do without Cody.

Cody's face went bright red, saying, "She's kidding, Bailey. All of the girls were over me at my young age."

"Sure," Bailey said sarcastically. Mrs. Pickett got up from her seat and walked over to Bailey and Cody.

"I am so proud of you two! Cody, don't be embarassed. Bailey used to sit in her cabin at the ship and call me asking if she should ask you out." Mrs. Pickett smiled. Bailey's face went bright red also. Cody laughed. _I can't believe Bailey had a crush on me, too, _he thought.

"Mama!"

Cody looked at Bailey and said, "That's payback." He smiled at her.

"I guess so." Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody.

"Now we have to get even again." She smiled.

"If you say so. Here's payback." Cody started kissing her longer than Bailey had. Bailey didn't care one bit.

"We should leave." Carey smiled and left, as did Mrs. Pickett. As Cody and Bailey broke the kiss, they looked at each other and said at the same time, "I love you." And everyone enjoyed the rest of the night.


	2. I HOPE ITS A GIRL

I HOPE IT'S A GIRL

After the wedding, everyone left, including Cody and Bailey. Cody opened the door of their small apartment, Bailey in his arms. Cody set Bailey down on the couch and said, "Bailey, I promise we'll get a house soon." Bailey rolled her eyes, not caring that they had a small apartment.

"Cody, all I want is you."

"Well, you have me, so now let's get a house."

"Cody, I don't care that we-" But Cody was already sprinting for the bedroom to get the house magazine. They were all in their budget, and Cody watched HGTV all the time. (Which is weird when you think about it, a boy watching House Hunters.) Cody grabbed the magazine and ran back to the living room.

"So, I was thinking about this one, but our bedroom is a little too small for me."

"I prefer that one, because it will be perfect for the baby's bedroom." Cody and Bailey had not made love yet, but they intended to soon. Cody wanted a kid, bad. For some reason he just wanted one. Bailey wanted a baby also, yet not as much as Cody did. Bailey wanted a girl, and Cody wanted a boy. (I wonder why.) If it was a girl, they would name her Jenna. If it was a boy they would name him James.

"Cody?"

"Hhmmm?"

"I was wondering if, maybe we could, you know."

"Know what?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"What was it?" Cody scooted closer to her, holding her in his arms, Bailey's head on his shoulder.

"Could we, um-" Bailey wanted to say she wanted to have sex now, but she said instead, "Want to go see a movie?"

"Sure. But can I ask you something, too?"

"Sure, what?"

"What is it you really wanted?" Cody knew Bailey, and he also knew when she was being bothered by something. Bailey bit her lip.

"Do you wanna-" She twisted her hair. Cody knew that sign. Cody picked up Bailey and took her to the bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I hope it's a girl."

"Me too," Cody lied.

"No you don't, you want a boy!" Bailey smiled, knowing it was true.

"How do you know? We haven't talked about what sex we want our child to be."

"Because, I just know."

"He's still not going to be as handsome as me." Cody smiled.

"If it is a boy, it's not too hard for him to beat you at handsomeness." Bailey joked.

"Bailey Martin!"

"I'm just kidding! Nobody's as hot as you." Bailey said, trying not to smile.

"I know." Cody ran his hand through his hair, trying to look hot, although Bailey just kissed him.

"You're hot to me. The hottest guy on the earth, actually." The conversation ended.

_

* * *

_

Cody woke up in the morning, getting up to go to the bathroom, Bailey still silently sleeping. When Cody was done, he walked back into the bedroom, Bailey not in bed. He found her in the kitchen, making herself some toast.

"How's my beautiful wife?"

"Horrible, now that you arrived." Bailey smiled jokingly.

"Harsh. Fine, then I'll just walk out of here and go find another wife." Cody started walking away, halting after Bailey put down her toast and ran to him for a kiss.

"Is that how I have to get you to kiss me?" Cody said seriously.

"No." Bailey gave him another kiss. "You didn't have to do anything that time." Bailey sat back down, finishing her toast, never taking her eyes off Cody. Cody made himself some cereal and sat down next to her. Bailey was still glaring at him.

"What?"

"I never realized how much I loved you." Bailey smiled. Cody smiled back at her and picked up the newspaper.

"Cody?"

"Yes?" Cody asked, putting the newspaper down and staring at her.

"Do you… regret last night?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Of course not. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"That's great."

"Did you, Bailey?" Cody stared at her.

"Did I what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No. I wanted to be a mother for a long time."

"Okay." Cody looked back at his newspaper. Bailey went back to eating.

……………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Over the next few hours, after Cody went to work, giving Bailey a kiss before he left, Bailey was bored. She had nothing to do. She had been let go from her job a couple of weeks ago, so she was trying to find jobs. All she found was a stripper for a strip club that provided $18.00 an hour. But, however, Bailey was NOT going to be a stripper that… entertained boys. Cody would be mad. VERY mad. She also found a decent lawyer company that provided $15.00 an hour. (I don't know if Boston has strip clubs, but let's just go with that.)

She decided to go and get an interview and try it out. For the lawyer company, not the strip club. She put on her jacket and got directions online for it and printed it. She walked to her car and got in, started the car, and she was on her way.


	3. Cody's Job Sort Of

Cody's Job- Sort Of

Cody worked for an RV furniture company. He got the job last year, and he's been hating it. The only good thing about it is the payment. All the other things like bosses, and work, and- _wow I sound like Zack, _Cody thought.

"Cody!" Mr. Weldin, his hateful boss, screamed for him.

"Just a minute, sir!" Cody rolled his eyes, thinking what he did this time.

"No, get over here now!" Cody sighed and walked into Mr. Weldin's office.

"Do you know what you did this time?" Cody shook his head.

"You fool! You stuck this stupid-ass paper towel tube down the toilet!" Mr. Weldin was furious. He had a wet paper towel tube in his hand.

"And what makes you think it was me? Because it wasn't. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going back to work before I get yelled at for not doing it when I was actually talking to a man who is accusing me shoving a fricking paper towel tube down the effin' toilet!" _Uh-oh. Did I just say that? _Cody pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming. Mr. Weldin immediately sat up from his black leather chair.

"You're fired! Get out of my office!"

"But it wasn't me! Why would I shove a paper towel tube down the toilet and think it's funny? And seriously, I'm getting fired for doing nothing but stating the obvious?" Cody was now defeated by the final look Mr. Weldin gave him, meaning, _Get out of my office, or I will throw you out the window. _And they were on the 6th floor, so Cody was not taking that chance. He walked out of Mr. Weldin's office and into his office to get his stuff. His favorite workmate, Jacob, walked in and said, "Hey, I heard Mr. Weldin yelling again. What did you _not_ do this time?"

"He accused me for shoving a paper towel tube down the toilet," Cody said seriously. Jacob started cracking up. Cody looked at Jacob and said, "He fired me." Jacob immediately stopped laughing.

"What??!! Why??!!" Cody shook his head and left, saying goodbye to Jacob and everyone else. Cody walked up to Mr. Weldin and said, remembering Mr. Weldin wasn't his boss anymore, "Goodbye, P.O.S," which meant piece of sh- that's as far as I'll go. Mr. Weldin was furious when Cody left.

* * *

Cody got home and was very surprised to see Bailey not home. He sat down on the couch and called her. It rang two times before a voice answered, "Hello, Cody? How's your day going?"

"Uh, good, I got fi- It was a great day. Can't wait until tonight." Cody couldn't believe that he was lying to Bailey about him getting fired.

"Really? Wait, what's happening tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Cody smiled. He was going to take her to the fanciest restaurant in Boston, Chillingsworth, a French restaurant. Cody decided to tell Bailey there that he was fired.

"Oooh, is it a fancy restaurant or a French restaurant?" Cody gasped, shocked that she knew.

"You knew?"

"No, that was just a lucky guess. But I guess we are now." She giggled. "So, what restaurant?"

"Chillingsworth," Cody said, sad that he gave it away.

"Oooh, fancy! Anyway, you will not guess what happened to me today!" Bailey was so excited about, "I got a job! I'm working for a lawyer company! Isn't that great?" Cody was happy for her, but devastated that he didn't have his job anymore.

"Oh, yeah, really great," Cody mumbled.

"Cody, is there something wrong? Aren't you happy that I finally have a job?" Cody nodded, and then he forgot he was on the phone.

"Yes, I am. Very happy. Congratulations, Bailey."

"Thank you! I am so excited! But I don't know what I'll do when the baby starts to kick and I have problems like barfing and stuff like that. I guess I'll have to cancel some time from my job."

"Yeah, well see you tonight, Bailey. I can't wait for-" Bailey walked in. Her eyes were wide.

"Cody, why aren't you at your office?" Cody looked up and said, "Oops. Shall I leave and pretend that I'm in my office?" He sat up and walked out. Bailey grabbed his arm in the hallway and brought him back in.

"Cody, answer me. Why aren't you at your office?" Bailey looked him in the eyes. Whenever she did that to him, he'd always tell the truth. Cody tried to fight off the temptation but couldn't help it.

"I got fired." Bailey gasped.

"What, why??!!" Cody again shook his head.

"My boss accused me of shoving a paper towel tube down the toilet," Cody said. Bailey tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it.

"Bailey Martin, this is not funny! How could you think it was funny?"

"Sorry, sorry. So did you do it?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, just checking!" Bailey and Cody looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When they were done, Bailey said, "So, how are you going to find a job now? It's a bad time to get fired, and there are no remaining jobs unless you want to be a stripper." Bailey smiled.

"I would've been happy if you signed up for that, Bailey."

"Cody Martin!" Bailey hit him on the arm, smiling.

"What? A husband can't enjoy his woman's work?" Bailey laughed in her usual farm giggle.

"I'm not a stripper, Cody," Bailey said, thinking of her on a stage, Cody looking at her while she was… never mind.

"You've always hit me as one," Cody said, rubbing his arm. Bailey got his joke and laughed.

"Even if it provided $1,000,000,000 an hour I still wouldn't have signed up," Bailey said.

"Really? I would have." Cody laughed. Bailey gave him a sick look before laughing with him.


	4. The Date

The Date

Cody got himself ready for the date. Bailey was sitting in the living room, waiting for Cody, since she was ready. Cody was in the bathroom, when he realized he… didn't have any clothes on just before he opened the door. Cody sneaked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Bailey smiled, because she knew what situation he was in.

"Sorry, I had to… get clothes on."

"I know. Are you ready?" Bailey grabbed her purse and looked at him, waiting for him to come along.

"Yes, I am." Cody walked along down the stairs and into the beautiful night. Cody got in the car, realizing that Bailey wouldn't get in.

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

"Well I was thinking, maybe I should drive- you know, just in case," Bailey said, smiling.

"Hmm. Good call." Cody got out of the car and into the passenger's seat. Bailey got in and started the car.

"You know, Bailey, let me drive. I wont go over 70 miles an hour." Bailey smiled and sighed. They switched positions once again, and Cody got in the driver's seat and began driving.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie after dinner," Cody suggested, looking over at Bailey for her opinion.

"Sure it sounds fu- Cody!" Cody looked forwards and there was a car right in front of him, apparently stopped by a red light. Cody pressed with all his might with his foot on the brake. Luckily at that moment, just before Cody thought they were going to crash, the green light showed up and the car turned to the left, leaving a wide open lane again. The car was braked, Bailey's eyes closed, as well as Cody's, which was stupid because he was driving. Noticing no crash, Cody opened his eyes, realizing the car mysteriously vanished.

"Whoa. That was weird." Bailey nodded her head in agreement. They began driving again, this time keeping their eyes on the road.

………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

They arrived at Chillingsworth at around 7:00. They had a wait, but Bailey didn't seem to mind one bit. But for Cody, however: Once they were waiting a good thirty minutes, Cody was getting impatient, muttering things that should only be said during boxing and at the bar.

"Cody, honey, just calm down," Bailey said, rolling her eyes.

"This restaurant has a longer wait than pregnancy," Cody muttered.

"Martin, party of two. Martin, party of two." Cody stepped forward, muttering, "Finally." However, another couple stepped forward. Cody took a look at the people.

"I think she's talking about us," the husband said, smiling.

"Um, no. I remember signing up, and then I saw you afterwards, so we were first," Cody stated, smiling back. The man then took his wife's hand and said to her, "Let's go, sweetie." Cody frowned this time. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we were signed up first, so let's go, honey." Cody took Bailey's hand. Then they all looked at the girl calling parties.

"Who was here first?" Cody asked. The girl smiled and said, "You did Mr. Martin." She looked at Cody. Cody said, "Ha," to the man. The man sat down on a waiting chair. Cody whispered to Bailey, "Who do you think would've won if we fought? Like you know, fist fights," Cody asked as they were taken to their seats.

"Definitely you. You were bigger and stronger than that man." Bailey looked at him and said, "And hotter." Bailey smiled and took a drink from the wine that they received from the waitress. Cody smiled and said, "I know." He kissed her before she responded. They broke it and smiled. The waitress walked back to them and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Just a few more minutes would be fine," Cody said, smiling back at the waitress. The waitress smiled and said to Cody, "Alright." The waitress leaned in and whispered to Bailey so Cody couldn't here, "You're a lucky girl." Bailey smiled and nodded, as if to say, "I know." The waitress walked away.

"What did she ask you?"

"What?" Bailey looked at Cody.

"What did the waitress ask you?" Cody raised his eyebrow.

"She said I was a lucky girl. And that I am." Bailey smiled.

"Really? I wonder if that waitress has a boyfriend," Cody said seriously. Bailey frowned.

"Well, even if she doesn't, she can't have you, because you're mine," Bailey said, trying not to smile.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"Because I love you," Bailey answered, not knowing what that had to do with her smiling.

"And what does that have to do with you smiling? Are you embarrassed by-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress walked up and asked. Bailey sighed with relief, relieved that she didn't have to have the 'talk' with Cody. Bailey and Cody ordered and the waitress gave a "got it" and walked away.

"So what movie do you want to-" Bailey started to ask.

"Hey, you!" Mr. Martin #2 walked up to Cody.

"Uh-oh. Here comes the less handsome man than me," Cody said, making Bailey giggle.

"Can I help you?" Cody asked, looking away from Bailey's beautiful face and to Mr. Martin #2.

"No! Thanks to you, me and my wife had to wait another 30 minutes!" Mr. Martin #2 looked mad. And that he was.

"Isn't that nice? Well you have your table now so can you go-" Cody was interrupted by Mr. Martin #2's punch. Cody was surprised by the powerful punch. Bailey was also shocked.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?!" Bailey had anger in her eyes, but not as much as Cody's. Cody nodded. He sat up and stood right up in front of Mr. Martin #2.

"What was that for? It's not my fault that I made the reservation first! So just go-" Cody saw it coming this time. Mr. Martin #2 swung at him again, but this time Cody ducked, and Cody stood up again, and swung at Mr. Martin #2's hamstring. He yelped and fell down. The waitress walked in, who had seen everything _besides_ Mr. Martin #2's hit. The waitress walked to his table, Bailey still in her seat.

"Not only is he hot, but he can fight. More wine?" The waitress asked. Bailey nodded. The waitress filled up Bailey's glass and walked out. The restaurant was silent. Then everyone went back to their conversation and eating. Cody sat back down, not helping Mr. Martin #2 up. Mr. Martin #2 got up and walked out, furious.

"Told you you could beat him up," Bailey smiled, very impressed with Cody's move on Mr. Martin #2.

"I started working out when I first met you to get your attention," Cody stated.

"I like you just the way you were, no matter how buff you are," Bailey said, and then kissed him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Cody said.

"However, it would've helped if you started at least lifting 10 pounders," Bailey said jokingly.

"Bailey!!!"

"You know I'm just kidding. Sort of," Bailey laughed. Cody rolled his eyes.


	5. The Movies

_**Here is Chapter 5. Sorry, it's kind of boring. I have good ideas, don't worry. This story will get more interesting. And sorry it's short. **_

Chapter 5, My Life With My Wife

Cody signed the bill, tipped the waiter, asking, "Do you have a boyfriend?" The waitress shook her head. Bailey looked up from her cell phone, frowning.

"No. I would ask you out, but you already have Miss I'm Always On My Cell Phone," the waitress said, giving a mean look to Bailey. Bailey was taken aback, her mouth wide open.

"Yes. I do. And she's the greatest girl in the world. And I don't mean me. I mean my brother Zack. He's desperate for a girlfriend and a nice guy." Cody paused, thinking of what he said. "Okay, he's desperate. And I'm pretty sure you're desperate too. But forget it. I _was_ going to hook you up, but never mind." Cody said "Let's go," to Bailey, Bailey giving the waitress a mean look, too, and she walked away, Cody's hand in hers.

* * *

They were driving to the movie, Bailey listening to music on the radio. Bailey was staring out the window, apparently bothered by something.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Cody asked, turning the radio off. Bailey looked at Cody.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." They stopped talking and soon reached the theater. When they entered to get their tickets, they were once again experiencing a long wait. The line was bigger than the frickin' Titanic. (Not literally, of course, just trying to tell you that it was a long line.)

"Are you seriously kidding me? This is getting really ridiculous," Cody said, and started to cuss before Bailey stopped him by kissing him and said, "Cody, honey, there are little kids around. Lay down on the cuss words. Unless they are about that waitress who I want to punch." Cody smiled and stopped. They had a 10 minute wait and soon got their tickets. While Cody got the popcorn, Bailey got the drinks. While it was vending, a guy walked up to Bailey and said, "Hey sweetie."

"Hi. I'm married," Bailey said, rolling her eyes and grabbing the two waters as it vended.

"That's a shame. Too bad it's not me you're with," the guy said.

"Actually, I'm glad I'm not with you. My husband is the nicest guy you'll ever meet, and I'm glad I'm with him." Bailey started to walk away. Cody walked to Bailey and the guy.

"Ready, sweety?" Cody looked to the guy. "Who's this?"

"Just some guy I'm rejecting because I have the greatest husband in the world," Bailey said, smiling at Cody.

"Good. Come on Bailey, let's go." Bailey walked over to Cody, grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek and looked at the guy one last time before they left. They seated in the theater. As the movie went farther to the end, a kid started to kick Bailey's chair. Bailey started to get annoyed and said to Cody, "Could you stop that kid from kicking my chair, for me?"

"Anything for you," Cody said. He turned around and saw a kid about the age of 11 or 12. Cody realized that the boy's father was a quite big and scary person. Cody thought, "Forget it," and started to sit back down. He remembered that it was for Bailey and sighed.

"Hey, my wife is getting a little annoyed because your son is kicking her chair. Could you make him stop, please?" Cody asked, hoping he wouldn't get beat up.

"Of course, sorry about that," the father said, smiling.

"Its fine, thank you," Cody said, sitting back down.

"Thank you, sweetie," Bailey said, now relieved she could now watch the movie. Cody nodded, and got a reward, a kiss on the lips. Then the son continued to kick the chair.

"I thought you said he would stop," Bailey said, now getting pissed off.

"I did." Cody turned around and saw the son kicking Bailey's chair.

"Hey, you said he would stop," Cody whispered as loud as he dared because employees were around, watching if anyone was talking.

"I did. He stopped. You never said he had to stop permanently." The man smiled, expecting Cody to laugh. But Cody didn't. Cody was starting to get pissed off, too.

"Look. My wife is trying to watch the movie and I have had a long day. So if you could stop your son from kicking my wife's chair that would be swell," Cody said, anger in his eyes.

"Fine. He'll stop," the man said.

"Permanently?" Cody asked, not falling for it this time.

"Yes, permanently. Now leave me alone, can't you see I'm trying to watch the movie?"

"You poor thing." Cody sat back down. Bailey began to kiss Cody on the lips again to thank him when an employee walked up to them.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking. If you continue, we'll have to kick you out."

"Well a kid behind me is kicking my wife's chair and I keep telling his father to stop but the kid won't," Cody said, loud enough for the liars behind Cody and Bailey to hear. The employee turned to the man and the son and she sighed.

"Sir, please stop your child from kicking the woman's chair please." The man nodded and the employee went back to where she was standing, making sure people weren't talking, and all of the employees left.

"Tattle-tale," the man said behind Cody. Cody just ignored him and enjoyed the rest of the movie.


End file.
